This invention relates to computer supports. More particularly, this invention relates to personal portable computer supports.
Conventional laptop, or portable computer supports have certain drawbacks that limit their functionality and, further, may cause particular stress related injuries to a user. One such computer support is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,225, issued to Hrusoff et al. As can be seen in the Hrusoff patent, a portable computer carried in the support is limited in its functionality since the sidewalls have restricted access to conventionally located hardware and software portable computer ports that a user may desire to access during, for example, a stand up sales presentation or when using a computer for field work. Also, the Hrusoff support uses a shoulder/neck strap which forces the user to bear the weight of the portable computer across the upper shoulders and lower neck region which may lead to stress related injuries. Also, the shoulder/neck strap limits a user""s freedom of movement in that a portion of the strap attaches vertically to the edge of the support closest to the user""s body, thereby restricting lateral arm movement.
Miles et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,777 discloses a computer carrying case that simply unzips in such a matter so as to afford a user access to the computer while the computer remains in the case. The Miles carrying bag does not allow a user to stand erect and be mobile while using the portable computer.
Other conventional personal portable computer stands simply unfold and stand erect on the floor as a portable computer is placed on the stand""s platform. These stands are stationary and not intended to allow a user to be mobile when performing a sales presentation, for example. Furthermore, conventional unfolding portable computer stands are simply another piece of equipment that the user must carry from location to location until the user desires to assemble the stand and place the portable computer thereon.
Therefore, it has been an objective of the present invention to provide a portable computer support that more evenly distributes the weight of a portable computer over a user""s shoulders and back.
It has been a further objective of the present invention to provide a portable computer support which allows a user to retain access to conventionally located hardware and software ports on at least three sides of the portable computer.
It has been another objective of the present invention to provide a convenient and easy to use portable computer support that a user may wear over the user""s shoulders and across the user""s back so that a user may stand erect and be mobile while using a portable computer.
It has been yet another objective of the present invention to provide a less bulky and easy to store portable computer support that insulates a user""s lap from heat generated by the computer.
It has been another objective of the present invention to provide a portable computer support which allows a user to quickly and easily connect and disconnect the computer support from around the user""s body.
The objectives of the present invention are accomplished by a laptop, or portable computer support in one presently preferred embodiment with a generally planar support base upon which a portable computer is located. The portable computer can be variably fixed to the support base with a hook and loop
type fastener. The support base has opposed leading and trailing edges and opposed side edges. The edges combine to define a support base area which accommodates virtually all portable computers. The support base is attached with quick connect/disconnect buckles to shoulder straps near the support base""s leading edge, and back straps attached near the support base""s trailing edge. Each of the shoulder straps and back straps are adjustable in length so that a user may achieve the proper fit of the computer support when worn by the user.
The shoulders straps are attached with elastic straps to the opposed side edges proximate the leading edge. A living hinge is provided inboard of the elastic strap""s attachment to the opposed side edges parallel to the leading edge and has a longitudinal dimension substantially equal to the width of the support base. When the computer support is in use and the support base is bearing the weight of a portable computer, the elastic straps upwardly bias a lip portion proximate the leading edge to help prevent the portable computer from accidentally becoming dislodged and falling over the support base leading edge.
The back straps are attached to the support base""s second surface with hip straps that are so stitched to the second surface that when extended, define an angle in the range of about 30xc2x0-35xc2x0 with respect to the support base trailing edge.
The back straps and shoulder straps converge at a strap junction which rests on the user""s back when the computer support is in use. The computer support advantageously distributes the weight of the portable computer across the user""s shoulders and across a large area of the user""s back by converging the shoulder straps and back straps at the strap junction.
The planar support base provides access to a computer""s forward face and opposed side faces where hardware and software ports are conventionally located so that a user may have access to these ports during a standup presentation or at any other time. In addition, because of the computer support""s slim profile, the computer support may be left attached to the computer when the computer is stored in a conventional carrying case. Despite the support""s slim profile, it still affords a user insulation from heat generated by the computer when on a user""s lap. The slim profile allows the user to use the computer support with the computer attached thereto virtually anywhere, including at the beach, in a park, and in airline seats, while the user in a sitting or standing position and providing the user with a full and unobstructed view of the computer""s flip-up monitor.
The computer support has a pair of utility flaps which hang from the support base on either side thereof and are attached thereto with a hook and loop-type fastener. The utility flaps have pockets in which items such as writing instruments or diskettes may be advantageously stored. When the portable computer is not in use, the utility flaps may be folded over the computer and joined to each other, providing a protective pocket in which the computer may be kept and in which the shoulder and back straps may be stored.